


I Don't See Anyone But You

by annyeonghaseye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, ateneo references, filipino references
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeonghaseye/pseuds/annyeonghaseye
Summary: A peek into Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s lives during their last few days in college, and the promise they made to one another.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 5





	1. 2015: Finals Week

It was the last day of finals week for Wonwoo, and the busiest one at that. He has his TH 141 oral exam and a final paper that’s due for his Feature Writing class. Soonyoung, on the other hand, just finished his final exams the night before, in which he described his own finals week experience as “challenging” at best, and “brutal” at worst. He woke up at 6 o’clock in the morning, where he saw Wonwoo in their condominium unit’s dining area, doing some last-minute studying for his TH 141 exam, which was set to happen in four hours. Soonyoung, being the early bird that he is, decided to check up on his best friend-slash-roommate, in the hopes of being helpful. 

“Ilang thesis statements pa yan, Nunu?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo. 

“Mga dalawa pa, Nyong,” Wonwoo replied.   
  
“Anong oras oral exam mo?”   
  
“10 am.” 

“Nakatulog ka ba?” 

“Di masyado. Nyong, kinakabahan ako. I don’t want to fuck up this oral exam,” Wonwoo replied with a worried look on his face. Soonyoung knew that Wonwoo enjoyed his TH 141 classes and has expressed excitement (and deep introspection) over his professor’s reflections and musings, but with the way that Wonwoo was acting before the exam, Soonyoung couldn’t help but lend a helping hand in handling Wonwoo’s pre-exam jitters. _Wonwoo isn’t normally like this, he’s smart, self-assured, and knows how to study his readings very well, kahit nagka-cram pa yan._

“Nunu, would it better if you study na lang in school kaysa dito sa condo?” 

“I guess. Nyong, wait---- what are you thinking?” Soonyoung hastily packed Wonwoo’s reviewers, pens, and laptop inside his bag before responding back to Wonwoo, which left the latter in confusion.   
  
“We’re going to school! Nililigpit ko gamit mo!” Soonyoung said to Wonwoo. “Maligo ka na, bago ka pa maunahan ka nina Josh at Han sa shower para magjerjer,” to which Wonwoo responded with a laugh. 

“Sige na! Sige na!” Wonwoo exclaimed. “Pero wala ka ng finals diba?”  
  
“Wala, clearance na lang.” 

  
  


The minute Wonwoo and Soonyoung entered the Ateneo campus, the two made their way to the ISO cafeteria, where they had their breakfast. Wonwoo and Soonyoung ordered two plates of sisig with extra eggs, which has been their go-to cheap meal throughout college. In between spoonfuls of sisig, Wonwoo was attempting to process his notes for his TH 141 oral exam, which were written neatly in several sheets of yellow pad paper. Soonyoung, on the other hand, was just eating his sisig voraciously while observing Wonwoo’s study habits and quirks. To break the seriousness, Soonyoung decided to strike up a conversation with his best friend, to which he did not hesitate to bring up their love lives.

“Nunu, kumusta na kayo nung taga-UP mo na nilalandi?” 

“Ah, si Jun? Ayos lang. Study dates lang kami nun usually.” 

“Grabe, akala ko jojowain mo na eh.”   
  
“We’re just taking our time to get to know each other, Nyong. Ikaw naman, kumusta naman kayo ni Doyoung?” 

“Ayun, ayos lang din, but I don’t know, I feel like he’s a little too self-involved sometimes. Ewan ko. Ganun lang ba yung impression ko sa mga katulad niya? Kasi masyado silang achievement-oriented? Sometimes, I feel like he’s dating me for “street cred,” kung ano man yun,” Soonyoung explained. “But he’s very galante. Not buraot like you.” 

“HOY SOONYOUNG DI AKO BURAOT! Saang banda ako naging buraot, ha? Also, nahawa ka na yata kay Joshua. Conyo ka na magsalita.” 

“Well, buraot ka kasi di mo binibigay minsan yung reviewers and notes mo. Ang ayos kasi. Ako best friend mo, pinapamigay mo yung notes and reviewers mo kay Ji or kay Cheol. And excuse me, between the two of us, ikaw yung conyo! Kayo ni Joshua!” 

“Eh iba naman tayo ng readings and profs? Tsaka LM ka? Comtech ako? Once lang tayo naging magkaklase?” Wonwoo remarked to Soonyoung, imitating his snarky tone. “Tsaka pag nag-group study tayo with Jeonghan and Joshua, tatakas lang tayo sa Mineski at 11 pm at maglalaro ng Maple Story hanggang 2 am, kaya sa Matteo Ricci ako nagaaral kasama nina Cheol at Ji.” 

“Tama ka ‘dun, Nunu. Pero ikaw din yung nakaka-A sa mga paper kahit naglalaro ng Maple Story at 2 am.”   
  
“Ok, going back diyan kay Doyoung, hindi ko parin gets kung bakit nililigawan ka nun.Or kung anong meron kayo.” 

“Ako din eh, di ko gets, hahahaha,” Soonyoung joked back. In all honesty, Soonyoung’s relationship with Doyoung was one big blur and did not know what to make of it.   
  
“How about cutting things off with him kaya, since di mo alam kung saan ka lulugar?”

“Alam mo Wonwoo, kaya ka _cum laude_ standing eh. Parang you’ve read me from cover to cover.”   
  
“Best friend kita. I have your best interests at heart. Well, kayo ni Jeonghan best friend ko. Pati rin sina Cheol at Jihoon. Pero out of all the people that I count as best friends, you have a special place in my life.” 

“Ano ba, Nunu! Pa-fall ka masyado. Baka maging crush na kita.” 

“Gago ‘to. Sige na, 8:15 na. Mag-aaral na ulit ako. Last thesis statement na ‘to.” 

“10:10 pa yung exam mo???” 

“Eh pipila pa ako sa De La Costa? Maghihintay?” 

“Okay valid. Shut up na lang ako dito sa tabi at nanamnamin ang mga huling araw na connected ako sa LSWLAN1.” 

“May internet naman tayo sa condo, Nyong.” 

“Alam ko, pero mamimiss ko yung mabilis na internet speed ng LSWLAN1.” 

Wonwoo continued to study for thirty more minutes before he and Soonyoung went their separate ways. Soonyoung went to the CADS org room to chill and fix up final arrangements for his graduating batch’s performance for next week’s Blue Roast, while Wonwoo made his way to the De La Costa building to wait out his turn for his TH 141 exam. 

  
  


Wonwoo sat by the bench outside De La Costa, where he continued to read through his notes for his TH 141 oral exam. As he kept on reading, someone was walking by his direction. It was Doyoung, the person that Soonyoung has been seeing for almost a year.   
  
_Anong pakay ng isang Doyoung Kim sa isang Wonwoo Jeon?_ All that Wonwoo knew was that Doyoung pursued his best friend randomly during their summer internship, and things between them have gone steady. After all, Soonyoung and Wonwoo promised that they will not be intrusive with each other’s romantic pursuits unless necessary. All this time, Soonyoung has been nothing but supportive for Wonwoo’s budding relationship with Junhui, but when it comes to Soonyoung and Doyoung, Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel protective of his best friend towards Doyoung. Is this another episode of Wonwoo’s insecurities gnawing at him? Or are these Wonwoo’s feelings at play? As Wonwoo stared blankly at his notes, Doyoung opened his mouth and started greeting him.   
  
“Hi, Wonwoo.” 

“Hi, Doyoung.”   
  
“Theo orals? Good luck! Just don’t get thesis number 5,” Doyoung replied.   
  
_Shit. Pareho pala kami ng prof neto ni Doyoung sa TH 141,_ Wonwoo thought to himself. 

“Sana nga. Okay, thanks, Doyoung. See you around,” Wonwoo answered back before Doyoung walked away. Wonwoo then proceeded to wrap up his study session, which ended at 9:30. His oral exam was scheduled at 10:10, so he had forty minutes to kill. He ended up spending the remainder of his free time browsing books and comics at Zeitgeist, the little pop-up stall outside De La Costa that sold books and comics for cheap. Wonwoo picked up a few books: Haruki Murakami’s _Blind Willow, Sleeping Woman_ and a copy of Henri Nouwen’s _The Return of The Prodigal Son,_ which were book recommendations from Junhui and his TH 141 professor.   
  
After Wonwoo bought the books, he made his way to his professor’s office, where oral exams were held. The queue for the oral exam was short, with some familiar faces in it-- there was Johnny Suh, his CADS D&P deputy, Nakamoto Yuta, the AMFT superstar, and Taeyong Lee, CADS EVP and Soonyoung’s occasional dance partner. Incidentally, he’s classmates with the three of them.   
  
“Hey, Wonwoo! Good luck,” Johnny uttered to Wonwoo.   
  
“Ikaw din, Johnny.” Wonwoo replied. “Well, Yong and Yuts, kayo din.” 

“Pinagplanuhan niyo ding tatlo ‘to noh? Na maging magclassmates kayo?”

“Oo, haha. Wonwoo, may question pala ako,” Taeyong added. 

“Ano yun, Taeyong?” 

“Nagka-crush ka ba kay Soonyoung? Like, ever in your life?”   
  
“Ang random naman nun kasi I’m seeing someone else, pero he’s someone I would date” 

  
  


“Labo neto,” Yuta remarked.   
  


“So type mo nga si Soonyoung Kwon?”   
  
  
“Oo? Kahit best friend ko siya?”   
  
  


“SHET!” Johnny shouted, which prompted several glares from the people around them. The conversation between Wonwoo and his classmates lasted pretty long, Wonwoo did not realize that it was almost his turn for the oral exam.   
  
  
“Anyway, malapit na turn ko. Good luck sa inyo!”

  
  
  


Wonwoo’s oral exam went surprisingly well. He got the dreaded thesis statement #5, which was actually the one that he studied and processed the most. He answered the exam with his knowledge from readings and lectures, along with some genuine personal musings, which impressed his professor, Dr. Park.   
  


“Wonwoo, you did well.” 

“Huh, Sir?”    
  
“Your answer was very genuine, at na-capture mo yung message nung thesis statement. Almost perfect! Congratulations.”    
  
“Thank you, Sir.”    
  
Being the sentimental student that he was, he took a selfie with Dr. Park and said goodbye to him. Out of all his classes for the second semester, theology was the one that’s most challenging to him.

Wonwoo left De La Costa Hall with a smile on his face, and decided to take a selfie with the famous statue. He promised his friends, Jihoon, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, and Soonyoung over text that he will send a Horatio selfie, since his best friends did it first as a way to say, “fuck we’re graduating!”

  
  


A week after their final exams, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Seungcheol agreed on viewing their respective AISIS accounts at the same time. Soonyoung’s QPI dipped for the second semester, but it was high enough to reach his own goal QPI (which was at least a 3). Seungcheol was 0.10 points away from reaching  _ cum laude.  _ Jeonghan felt bummed that he is still going to graduate as Honorable Mention in spite of his multiple attempts to slack off (He almost maxed his cuts for a European Film elective).  _ Tangina Jeonghan, anong problema yan.  _ Wonwoo and Jihoon were shoo-ins to get latin honors, with Jihoon graduating cum laude, and Wonwoo graduating magna cum laude.    
  


“Puta kang bitch ka, magna cum laude pala,” Seungcheol exclaimed to Wonwoo over Skype after learning about Wonwoo’s grades. “Pero congrats! TANGINA MAGNA CUM LAUDE??? MAGNA CUM LAUDE YUNG BLOCK BESTIE KO!!!”    
  
“Alam mo Cheol, congratulate natin ang isa’t-isa for graduating! And surviving this crazy ride called college,” Wonwoo replied to him. “Ikaw Jeonghan, anong sasabihin mo kay Shua na honorable mention ka?”    
  
“Wala, pagtitripan ko si Josh. Sasabihin ko na hindi ako gagraduate hanggang mainis siya,” Jeonghan answered back. 

“Ano tara, inom?” Jihoon asked the rest of their squad. 

“Ano ba Ji, reserve na natin yung inom sa Blue Roast!” Soonyoung exclaimed, which everyone agreed to. 


	2. Blue Roast, March 2015

It was the day of Blue Roast, which is known as the special send-off night for seniors in Ateneo. For starters, this event gathers all the graduating seniors from Ateneo and lets them reminisce about their college experience, while making the last moments count. The event was also known for its rose-giving ceremony, where the graduating seniors can give blue-tinted roses to the special people that shaped their college experience. It can be a crush, a friend, a professor, or someone from the batch that they’ve admired from afar.    
  
Over breakfast, Jeonghan opened up the blue rose conversation to his housemates. Wonwoo had just come from a run with Junhui, which did not really end well, while Soonyoung had a rough night before. Jeonghan, on the other hand, was excited, since he finally decided on giving his blue rose to.    
  
“Hoy, kayong dalawang ugok, ba’t parang ang sama ng umaga niyo?” referring to Soonyoung and Wonwoo.    
  
“I went running with Jun, tapos ayun, nag-usap kami. We ended our “thing”, kung ano man yun,” Wonwoo proclaimed. “But we’re still friends!” 

“Magmemeet kami ni Doyoung sa Robinsons Magnolia kagabi, pero nakita kong may ka-momol si Doyoung sa labas ng Derf’s, and we ended things.” Soonyoung added.    
  
“Tangina ang saklap naman. I’m so sorry, guys.”    
  
“We’ll get over this,” Soonyoung replied.    
  
“Pero Han, ba’t ang saya mo. Masarap ba tulog mo? Nag-succeed ka ba na i-prank si Joshua?” Wonwoo asked.    
  
“Yes, haha. Tapos naisip ko na kung kanino ko ibibigay yung blue rose ko,” Jeonghan added.

“At kanino naman? Kay Cheol ba?” Soonyoung asked Jeonghan, who was confused by the former’s question. 

“Gago, kay Joshua kasi! Eh kayong dalawa, nakaisip na ba kayo kung kanino niyo ibibigay yung blue rose niyo?”    
  
“It’s my secret!” Wonwoo replied smugly, which left Soonyoung and Jeonghan laughing hysterically. 

“Ako din. Secret ko na yun,” Soonyoung added, before Wonwoo said goodbye to his two housemates to have lunch at Joshua’s

“Soonyoung Edward?? Nangsisikreto? Iba ka, ha,” Jeonghan jokingly remarked to Soonyoung, after echoing Wonwoo’s sentiments in their conversation. “Pero be honest, and I’m speaking as your best friend --- wag na yang Wonwoo na yan charot-- alam ko naman na crush na crush mo si Wonwoo at pag magkasama kayo, daig niyo pa ang magjowa.”   
  
“Oo na, si Wonwoo yung bibigyan ko ng blue rose mamaya. Putangina mo talaga Jeonghan, akala ko mahihirapan mo ako basahin kasi isa akong Gemini,” Soonyoung answered back, before playfully hitting him with one of his tiger plushies. 

  
  
  


“Good luck sa inyo! Sana maging kayo na by the end of the night!” 

“Hay, ayokong umasa, but I’ll try! Pero good luck sa inyo ni Josh!” 

  
  
  


Soonyoung arrived at school around lunch time to do final preps for their batch’s Blue Roast performance. Since Wonwoo was only in charge of their org’s D&P deployment that night, he and Soonyoung agreed that Wonwoo should come at around 4 pm that day to do some test shots. 

“Nunu,” Soonyoung said to Wonwoo, with a hint of nervousness in his body. 

“Nyong…” 

“Pwede ba tayong mag-usap? Tayong dalawa lang? Pag rose-giving ceremony na? Wait, siguro 3 minutes bago nun. May important akong sasabihin sa’yo.”   
  
“Sige sige. Actually, Soonyoung, ako din. May importante ” 

“Dun tayo sa sulok ah, dapat yung hindi makikita ng barkada natin,” Soonyoung remarked to Wonwoo, half-jokingly. 

“Pwede naman,” Wonwoo replied. “Good luck, ha. See you later.”    
  
“See you later.” 

  
  
  


For the most part, Blue Roast was a night for socializing and reminiscing the last 4 or 7 years of college in the Ateneo. Most students spent the night hanging out with their blockmates, orgmates, or college barkadas, and reconnecting with them for one last time before heading off to the real world.    
  
Wonwoo’s  _ barkada  _ was not an exception, with each of them splitting up from time to time to hang out and reconnect with their blockmates and orgmates. Since Wonwoo and Soonyoung were in the same org, they decided to go together to meet up with fellow CADS seniors for their org-related Blue Roast tambay. 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung, despite being officers, were known to be huge introverts who have their own world and language to speak, so much so that their batchmates and underclassmen have rooted for them to pair up as a couple (“Tanginang Wonwoo at Soonyoung yan, parang magjowa na ewan. Pwede bang kayo na? Tignan mo sina Kuya Jinyoung at JB, sila yung CADS couple last year, Wonwoo and Soonyoung naman PLEASE!” remarked Lee Taeyong, CADS EVP, and Soonyoung’s right-hand man in leading the organization), in spite of their insistence to date different people.Soonyoung was the charismatic org president who loved performing and choreographing things; Wonwoo was his go-to photographer and videographer for every event or initiative that the organization has throughout their time in the organization. Wonwoo, on the other hand, loved photographing Soonyoung, and has kept a dedicated folder filled with Soonyoung’s photos in his Google Drive from the competitions and events that he participated in over the years. 

The catch-up period that Wonwoo and Soonyoung had with their fellow seniors lasted a little longer than planned. The rose-giving ceremony was set to start in five minutes, so Wonwoo and Soonyoung walked off to the LS parking lot, where Wonwoo’s car was parked. Without any hesitation, Wonwoo held Soonyoung’s hand and ran with him.    
  
“Hoy, Nunu. Alam kong jowang-jowa ka na, pero ano ‘to?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo, while walking from the Bellarmine Field to the Gate 3 parking lot.    
  
“Basta, Nyong. Trust me,” Wonwoo replied. 

“Pag hinanap tayo nina Han neto na wala tayo sa Bel Field, lagot tayo,” Soonyoung croaked back.    
  
“Big boy na sila. Gagraduate na sila, so hayaan na nila tayo!” Wonwoo exclaimed to Soonyoung, to the extent that he wants the latter to trust him with his plan.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung finally arrived at the spot where Wonwoo parked the 2013 Ford Ecosport that his father lent to him. Before starting with things, Wonwoo dropped off their goodies inside the car and rearranged the trunk to make it more inviting for them to sit and hang out.    
  
“Upo ka na,” Wonwoo requested Soonyoung. Without any hesitation, Soonyoung sat beside him.

“Nyong…”

“Nunu…” Soonyoung uttered to Wonwoo in a low, calm voice. “I have something to tell you.” 

“Me too,” Wonwoo replied to Soonyoung as he handed out his blue rose to him. “Soonyoung, I like you, and you mean so much to me.”    
  
“I like you as a friend or I like you in a more-than-friends way?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo, which prompted some confusion in the latter’s face. 

“Pwede bang both?” Wonwoo retorted to Soonyoung. “Nyong, please, allow me to express how I truly feel for you.” 

“Wait lang, ako muna,” Soonyoung answered back. “Please.” Soonyoung took a pause and cleared his throat, before saying what he needed to say.    
  
“Wonwoo, I like you! Crush kita! Type kita in a more-than-friends way! Pwede ko ba na sabihin na mahal kita?!” Soonyoung’s confession left Wonwoo shocked in the best way possible. Afterwards, Soonyoung offered his blue rose to Wonwoo, which Wonwoo gladly accepted. 

“Y-you love me? I feel the same way about you too, Nyong,” Wonwoo replied. “I love you.” 

  
  


Soonyoung took a short pause and let out a long, deep breath. Silence filled the air, an awkward, yet comforting one that was borne out of an intense confession of love between two people. 

  
  


“Nunu, can you promise me something?” 

“I’m all ears, Nyong.” 

“Mahal kita--- in a sense na hindi lang bilang kaibigan. Gusto kitang makitang laging masaya, Nunu. Pero hayaan mo muna akong maging okay, ha? Di pa ako ready to be in a relationship yet, especially with what happened last night. Can we promise to be more than friends and less than lovers muna, Nunu? I need to heal first, and I want you to do whatever your heart desires at the moment. Whatever it is, I support you, and I’m always rooting for you. I love you. Thank you for everything, and I’m sorry.”    
  
“Okay, Nyong. I understand. I’ll be waiting when you’re ready. I love you too,” Wonwoo replied, before planting a kiss on Soonyoung’s forehead. 

  
  
  


The night ended with Wonwoo and Soonyoung singing along to Coldplay’s Magic inside Wonwoo’s car, all while watching the fireworks from the Gate 3 parking lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to A Gemini and His “Secretary!” This is the angstiest piece of work that I've written in a while.


End file.
